


What is a (Dark) God

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [35]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Dark God Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: Ascendancy.





	

They have forgotten your name. 

They called you King, once. Trailed after you like a city of lost children, clinging to the hem of your robes, tiny round faces washed out by the brutal radiance of your sword. The blade that hewed a path through the stars, cleaving the darkness into twisting shadows that danced out their last moments against the curve of the sky.

And so it was for a great while. For ages beyond man’s reckoning, they called you King.

Yet now your name is forsaken across the realm of your Father. Your marble face dashed from the proud stone idols of old. No temple holds your figure. No prayer speaks your name. 

You are cast out from Olympus into the shadow of exile. Your name existing only as the bated space between breaths. 

They shall know you again. 

“King” was not always your name. King was the name they gave you when society sought order. When you deigned don a crown to dispense with the law as was your duty.

King was your name in civilized days.

But before that, far before that, were the days when the skies trembled and heaved above the slick swampy face of a newly born earth. The days when primitive man first crawled out from under their blanket of primordial mud. There they beheld you, crowned in the coronas of suns, trailing stardust and fury like a great billowing cloak.

And they gave you names that befit you.

They called you Judgement. They called you Conquest. They called you Darkness. They called you God.

They gave you these names, once, in ages long past.

Now it’s time for you to make them remember why.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mad King has always been a god in my series. So imagine my satisfaction when the "Dark God" came to be canon.


End file.
